


Веревочка

by Jelise_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossdressing, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Гробовщик привязался.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 2





	Веревочка

— Так вы спали с моей матерью? — спросил Винсент. Четыре года прошло от смерти Клодии. Ему уже исполнилось двадцать. 

— Нет, граф. 

Гробовщик не лгал. Он был влюблен, но не как люди — ему не нужно было брать, чтобы насытиться. Он провел с ней много лет, и сам закрыл бледные веки на смертном одре. Если Клодия была портретом, то он — взглядом художника, любящим и нервным. Он огранил ее, но она осталась человеком. 

Четыре года очередных странствий прошли быстро. Гробовщик вернулся в Англию и встретил там сына Клодии, который стал мужчиной.

— Почему вы не стареете? — спросил Винсент в другой раз и осторожно тронул его расслабленную руку своей. 

Интерес мешался в карих глазах с искрами смеха. Не будь Гробовщик жнецом, он бы предположил, что молодой граф водит дружбу с нечистой силой — настолько все спорилось в его делах. 

— У вас очень холодные руки, — говорил Винсент. — Вас вообще можно согреть? 

Гробовщик мог легко избавить себя от нелепых заигрываний, но танец человеческой жизни вновь заворожил его, а Винсент, очевидно, хотел до брака испробовать все.

— Я отправляюсь в Германию, поэтому снимите на всякий случай мерки, — сказал Винсент в тот раз. 

Помимо запаха чистой кожи Гробовщик ощущал прозрачную вуаль грандиозных духов Клодии. Его пальцы пробежались по позвонкам, просвечивающим сквозь тонкое белье. Он подвинул сорочку, и ладонь легла на уже иссохшее от старости женское кружево. Такая же полоска слегка выступала над краем трико. 

В паху ткань была натянута набухшей плотью. Гробовщик поднял глаза. 

— Незачем было надевать белье вашей матери в надежде вызвать во мне желание, — улыбнулся он. 

— Незачем ощупывать меня, если вы просто собираетесь снять мерки, — отразил Винсент. 

Справедливо. Гробовщик расстегнул пуговицу и обхватил член рукой. Винсент еле слышно выдохнул. Гробовщик скользнул пальцами к основанию, и головка мягко ткнулась в ямку на его ладони. 

После Винсент смотрел на него глазами победителя. Его запястье обвивала тонкая нитка жемчуга. Так плотно, что Гробовщик заметил красную полосу натертой кожи. 

— И все-таки ты лжешь, — пробормотал Винсент. — Ты не человек. Не переубеждай меня. Я ведь все равно загляну за черту, когда придет время. 

Больше ничего не было; почти. Как настоящий человек, Винсент просто забрал. Гробовщик помнил теплое, почти случайное прикосновение губ и влажность собственной ладони, а шелковые кружева наоборот спрятались в памяти — закрылись в погребальном медальоне вместе с локоном Клодии. 

Через несколько лет Винсент сочетался браком с прелестной Рейчел. Она родила ему двоих мальчиков, один из которых казался веселым солнцем, а второй нес еле заметный отпечаток смерти. Медальон Клодии уже не нежным напоминанием, а ледяным ожогом терялся в чутких пальцах Гробовщика. Он больше не ведал жизненных сроков, лишил себя духовного зрения. Такова была плата за свободу. За то, что он — смотрел, а не судил. Теперь внимание было приковано к Винсенту, сыну Клодии, отцу мальчиков-близнецов, мужу Рейчел. Почти забытый жар. С годами Винсент стал шире в плечах, красивее и спокойнее. Семья спасла его от двусмысленности, и грани фамильного бриллианта налились нестерпимо острым блеском. 

Они часто играли в карты. Винсент заходил к нему в лавку, изящно постукивая тростью. Снимал цилиндр и безупречно вежливо кивал. 

— Твои глаза словно пустыня, — сказал как-то он, выпив темного вина, — я вижу страдание и поиск. Ты как заблудившийся мудрец. Неоплатоник, свидетель гибели Империи. В день, когда мое тело предадут земле, ты останешься таким же, верно? 

— Вы хотели сами заглянуть за черту. Не спрашивайте меня. 

Гробовщик перекатывал в ладони японские четки из сердолика, а в теплых глазах напротив вспыхивали оранжевые отблески растопленного камина. Винсент открыто улыбнулся.

— Странно, что мы в тот раз не зашли дальше. 

— Вы играли, — Гробовщик вновь наполнил ему бокал. 

— Не только, — Винсент пожал плечами. — Я хотел разгадать тебя. Думал, через обращение к матери получится. Получилось — но не так, как я хотел. 

— Мне жаль, — засмеялся Гробовщик. 

— Жаль, что больше ничего не будет, — нежно сказал Винсент и встал. Обошел стеллажи, едва прикасаясь перчаткой с раструбом к склянкам, позолоченным черепам и бархату занавесей. — В другой жизни. 

Гробовщик испытывал тягу — куда большую, чем физическое влечение. Влечение вспыхивало, как сухие ветки от удара молнии, и быстро прогорало, он все-таки был мертвецом. Нет, его тянуло к душе. Он не был демоном, которые пожирают души, растворяя их в пустоте своего Я. Ему нравилось смотреть. 

— Думаю, ты просто исчезнешь, — Винсент снял со стены моток веревки, — растаешь за порогом моего дома. Или твою лавку унесет в Атлантический океан. Однажды. Я не удивился бы. Могу я попросить нож?

Он отрезал два куска. Гробовщик пил красное вино, не ощущая вкуса — только алкогольный дух интереса. Винсент с улыбкой завязал узелок вокруг локтя и пригладил рукав. 

— Так буду думать, что ты не исчезнешь.

Он положил второй кусок на стол и почти сразу ушел. 

Мне просто нравится, что некто вроде тебя присутствует в нашем предсказуемом мире, говорил Винсент. И Гробовщик играл в его странную игру: скоро веревки перематывали ему ноги выше коленей, путались в волосах, а порой, когда очень хотелось прикоснуться, привлечь к себе жаркое, гибкое и сильное тело, косые ряды поднимались до самого горла. Под ними кожа натиралась и краснела. Гробовщик со сладковатой тоской думал — человеческие покровы ведь куда тоньше и чувствительнее. Наверняка выступают капли крови. Терпкой, винной. Давление веревок — они становились толще и крепче — напоминало, что он живет как человек. Порой елозящие от движений путы вызывали огонь в венах. Плоть поднималась от возбуждения. Подобно каплям крови на потемневших следах перемотки, на головке члена выступали капли густой смазки. 

Гробовщик вновь был влюблен, но теперь куда более по-человечески. Он увлекся настолько, что почти забыл — люди же смертны. 

Идя по сгоревшему поместью, Гробовщик ощущал: веревок становится больше, они обвиваются вокруг груди и горла, сдавливают, не дают ему дышать. Винсент и Рейчел лежали на полу, они сгорели до костей. Пахло жженым мясом. Гробовщик равнодушно тронул комочек плоти на ребрах — тот растерся жирным углем. 

Поднял с пола обугленный обрывок собачьего ошейника. Тоже, в своем роде, веревочка. Он вяло усмехнулся. Вот же ирония.

Гробовщик вышел из погибшего особняка и не без удивления смахнул влагу с ресниц. Он забыл, что умеет, но то были слезы — настоящие. Ткань одеяния шелестела по плитке мертвого сада, и Гробовщик все вертел в пальцах почерневший кусочек кожи. 

Ему нужно было отыскать близнецов.


End file.
